


Out of ten.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Genre: 1x6, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate won't admit that she missed Lee. A small drabble set at the end of the first series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble because even though Lee/Lucy is my OTP, this paring could have had it all. This was just me having a little bit of free writing with no direction. Not usually my typical style.

Of course, she'd never admit that she missed Lee. 

She won't admit that all alone in the flat, she kept waiting for him to return. 

She won't admit that every knock she heard made her hope it was Lee coming back. 

Or that, when he asked her how much she missed him out of ten and she had responded "Nine", that she hoped he had missed her just as much. 

Oh, she wouldn't admit these things to him because she knew how important getting Lee a job was. She wouldn't get in the way of that. It would make her an awful friend. 

No, her feelings would remain her own. 

But then, he returned. 

She never told him how much she had missed him that night. She just sat with him with some takeaway to celebrate. But then he had looked at her curiously and she asked him why he was looking at her that way and he had said "You want to know how much I missed you?"

She answered a quiet "yes"

"Ten" he said softly before drawing her into a kiss.


End file.
